Alice bedtime stories!
by Actress Chris vineyard
Summary: When Youichi's bad temper causes him to use his alice nonstop.. And everyone realize it's because he wants to hear some interesting Bedtime stories.. They decided to gather in his room every night.. And tell him a story where each time one of them is the narrator... But what if they told some well-known stories where they were the characters and in their own alice way?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gakuen Alice! Though I wish I did to change the ending!

 ***~Angry Youichi~***

" Waaaaaaaaah! Hotaru! Save me please! You-chan is so angry.. And I .. Don't know.. Why.."

Mikan screamed while rushing to her best friend's side, then paused to catch her breath.

" he has been in this bad mood since a few days ago, and no one was able to figure out the reason behind it "

Her friend's ever so emotionless face and the fact that she was ignoring her completely didn't help. She was eating one of her creepy bottled food again as she walked across the streets of Central Town.

Mikan was running with all her might, and not too far behind her were the ghosts of the angry child, she was already exhausted but couldn't stop out of fear.

Ruka and Natsume were walking behind them, and Ruka showed a worried expression while Natsume was rather amused, yes, amused. Whenever it came to Mikan freaking out and acting all stupid, he couldn't help but enjoy the situation.

" Shouldn't we help her? " asked Ruka feeling sympathetic for Mikan.

" Nah, she'll manage it on her own " Natsume answered him not wanting to ruin the funny scene right before his eyes.

After what seemed like half an hour of chasing, and Mikan ending up haunted by the ghosts, Youichi stopped. Oh, and he didn't really stop because of his mercy, but due to the fact that something displayed on a shelf of a shop has caught his attention.

He suddenly became all innocent like he was never the devil a few minutes ago, and was looking at a bedtime stories book, all longingly to have it in his little hands.

The price of the book was 30 rabbits, which was all of Mikan's savings, but she thought that maybe he just wanted the book all along and the poor kid was not able to sleep because of that, so she felt like sacrificing all her allowance for his sake, and so she went inside the shop and bought it.

When she came out of the shop, she approached Youichi with the book in her hands, feeling very fond of herself, and she handed him the book, only to get the last response she ever imagined. He threw the book at her face, and turned his back taking Natsume's hand and walking away with him and Ruka.

Mikan just stood there too shocked to be angry at him, thinking about her shattered hope as she sacrificed buying the fluffy Howlon ( or whatever that pinkish candy's name was ) for his sake.

It took her ten minutes to wake up from her short sad drama, and when she did she picked the book up and started walking back to the bus.

" Oh come on You-chan! At least let's give it a shot " requested a desperate Mikan while she was flipping the pages of the book that she bought with all her money, as if it was a sign the she wasn't giving up, however, Youichi didn't listen at all.

He was in his room, and it was past his bedtime, but he refused to sleep, and for some reason, some students and teachers gathered in his room.

Natsume and Ruka sat beside Youichi, while Inchou was feeling nervous, Hotaru was just the same, thinking why she is wasting her precious time in here, next to her Mikan was sitting and depression was surrounding her, even though Tsubasa and Misaki were both trying to cheer her up, Sakurano and Subaru were standing there, trying to find a solution to the chaos this little boy had caused, since student weren't able to sleep thanks to the evil spirits that haunted him, and some other classmates from class B were there too, not to mention Nodachii, Jinno, Misaki and Narumi all discussing the matter.

It was then that Misaki-sensei had an idea.

" let's tell him a bedtime story that is rather interesting, since he probably stared at the book earlier wanting a story but not some story that he had heard a thousand time. " He suggested.

" What a brilliant idea Misaki-sensei! " cheered both of Anna and Nonoko.

" But how are we going to do that?! " Asked Narumi after deciding to join the conversation.

" We tell him those stories in the book, with a slight change" aswered Misaki like it was the most simple thing in the world.

" And that is...? " asked Jinno with curiosity.

" We tell him those stories based on us, as we are the characters and might as well build it on our own way of life "

Everyone was silent as they seemed to understand, but couldn't really figure out how to do that.

" Umm, could you give us an example?! " asked Mikan.

" Fine! " said Misaki, feeling annoyed when he noticed the big question marks on everyone's faces, and how they all nodded in agreement when Mikan asked him to give them an example. " I'll start with a story for this night.."

As Misaki said that he had the perfect idea for a famous story that suited him.

A/N: Sorry if you got bored! The real thing starts in the next chapter, oh and I'll try to make the way of narrating suitable for the personality of the narrator, and also the story they would pick up depends on his or her liking. Oh, and some characters might not appear in some stories.. Well it all depends on which character is more suitable for the role.

And might as well change the plot in some stories a bit, all depends on the Narrator and not me!

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Which story do you think Misaki chose?! ;)


	2. Ruka and the beanstalk

**Disclaimer: As I told you, I DON'T own GA!**

 **Note:**

 **The " " are for the speech of the characters in their real world.**

 **The ' ' are for the speech of the characters in the story.**

 **Me: And so we'll begin with the first story.. Horray Misaki-sensei! We all wanna hear it!**

 **Natsume: I don't!**

 **Me: just shut up Natsume! :p**

 **Natsume: I'll burn you into ashes!**

 **Me: just kidding I swear!**

 **Misaki-sensei: Ahem! The story!**

 **Me: Right!**

 ***~Ruka and the beanstalk~***

" So today or actually tonight my story is Ruka and the beanstalk " Misaki-sensei clapped his hands together.

" once upon a time, there was a little poor boy who lived with his mom and their lovely white cow... His name was Ruka.."

" Hey wait! Why do I have to be the clumsy boy?! " protested Ruka as he interrupted Misaki. The latter was annoyed because he was interrupted.

" just wait! You'll know! So, as I was saying, Ruka lived with his mother Hotaru, and this lovely cow that gave them milk...

Ruka: ' Cow! '

Cow:' Mooow!'

Ruka repeated with the famous sparkle of his innocent eyes: ' Coooowww! '

The cow was approaching him: ' Mooooowwwww! '

He ran towards the cow while calling again: ' Cooo... '

' Cut! ' unfortunately his mom Hotaru interrupted him using her latest machine to send him flying across the garden.

" The cow is not giving us milk anymore! It's useless! Go and sell her in the market! " She commanded.

" Nooooo! Cooowww! " Ruka was on the verge of tears.

' I said go and sell her! And bring us some rabbits (the money not the animals lol) so that I can carry on with my inventions.. ' Hotaru said as her eyes turned into the symbol of the rabbit coins.

And after Ruka promised his cow that one day he will become rich and get her back, he took her to the market.

On his way, Ruka heard someone call his name, he was a man in his late twenties.. "

" wait! " It was Narumi's turn to interrupt as he asked "

Wasn't the man old in the story?! "

Misaki shot him a death glare and said " Shut up Narumi! I ALREADY told you there will be some CHANGES in the story! Anyway, back to the story...

Ruka approached the man, and asked ' who are you?! '

The man replied: ' My name is Misaki, and I have the plants Alice, and it seems that you want to sell the cow '

' pretty much yeah ' answered Ruka with a sad tone.

' Well then how about I offer you something more valuable?! '

' Really?! What's that?! ' Ruka asked him with curiosity.

' 5 magical beans! '

' Oh seriously?! You've got to be kidding me! '

' Don't underestimate them, the are valuable '

Ruka was not too convinced but decided to accept them.. "

" It's really unfair that the lovely cow would be traded for 5 stupid beans! " Ruka protested sadly.

" I thought what was supposed to be unfair is that you have to be an idiot in this story " muttered Natsume with a hint of disappointment.

" And when Misaki reached for the 5 beans in his pocket, he didn't find them, and so he shouted ' WHAT THE HELL?! '

But then he saw far behind him another young man who was running after a raven haired boy named Natsume, with a bean whip in his hand, and that man 'happened' to be Narumi.

Misaki growled as he pulled his wooden sword out of nowhere and went after the blond man, only to return a while later with the beans. "

" H-hey! Why on earth are you the one who is telling the story now with your stupid thoughts while I'm the narrator?! " Misaki was already pissed off since everyone was interrupting him, but for Narumi to add the part above with the whole stealing thing was something else!

" because I didn't like the idea that I wasn't a part of the story! " said Narumi with a smirk. Oh! How much Misaki wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. " But hey at least you got your beans back! "

Misaki chose not to argue any further and let out a sigh, before proceeding with the story.

" Misaki gave Ruka the 5 beans, and took the cow with him, though he honestly didn't know why did he want it in the first place, but the storyline was the only reason that he did so.

Ruka got back home and was excited to show the beans to his mom, that much that he said once he stepped into the house: ' Mom, you'll never guess what I brought! '

Hotaru's eyes immediately shone with the rabbit symbol showing again ' Did you sell it for 700 rabbit, no! maybe 900 rabbit? Or is it... Could it be 1000 rabbit?! '

Ruka was surprised by his mother's excitement, and wondered if it was a good idea that he exchanged the cow with those beans. But then again, they are MAGICAL beans.

' no mom! I told you you'll never guess! I exchanged the cow for 5 magical beans! " He was really proud of himself.

Hotaru rendered speechless as she stood in her place, before face palming herself.

Then it all happens so fast, a robot came to Ruka, took the beans, threw them out of the window, and something sent Ruka flying across the room, as he bumped into the wall, with the sound BAKA coming from the BAKA bazooka.

' You won't have dinner tonight ' Hotaru stated simply, then went to the kitchen.

Ruka was shocked by the sudden stream of events, and when he woke up to his senses, he went upstairs, while cursing himself for his clumsiness, and once he lied on his ' supposed to be a bed ' bed, he fell asleep.

The next morning Ruka woke up , and felt something shading his room from the sun, that much that he almost thought it was still the night.

He looked out of the window and found a big/tall/large/whatever it you want to describe it beanstalk in the garden. Certainly it wasn't there yesterday, since it was an almost clear garden and his mother threw the beans there, and... Oh right! The beans!

Ruka decided that he will climb the beanstalk, and so he did.

When he reached the top he found a house that was VERY big, and hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door.

' Yes?! ' a giant woman opened the door and looked at the tiny Ruka, her name was Serina.

' can you give me breakfast, mom? ' For some reason Ruka decided to call her mom, and he was very hungry.

' You should go away! My husband doesn't like little children. He shocks them with electricity '

Ruka swallowed ' he what?! '

Serina added ' that's his alice ' "

" Hold on! Is that... Me?! " asked Jinno in a calm voice that carried a storm along with it.

" Sorry Jinno-sensei, but that IS you! " said Misaki in an apologetic tone. Everybody giggled at that, which only made it worse as Jinno's stick started forming an electric power, and that's when Mikan nullified it quickly.

" As I was saying, Serina told Ruka that, but then said something:

' Well, maybe I can feed you secretly and if he wakes up I'll hide you '

After that, Ruka went in and ate the breakfast she made, and just as he finished there were some electric waves coming from a room, and Serina quickly asked him to hide, and he did.

Then a giant figure, who was a man, wearing glasses, entered the kitchen.

' Hmmm, I sense a little brat here ' he said in a suspicious tone.

Serina answered him quickly ' Nope! It must be your imagination '

Jinno's eyes narrowed, but he decided to let it slip, and went back to his room.

When Jinno was gone, Ruka got out, and thanked Serina, and then when he was about to leave, he found a bag full of rabbit coins, so he took it with him and left quickly.

Ruka went back to his house, and gave his mom the bag, as a proof that it was the right choice to pick the beans, and she was very pleased with that, and she explained to him how the world revolves around money, since it could bring you food and materials for the inventions.

But one day, they ran out of rabbits, and that's when Ruka decided to go back to the big house and steal some more.

The same scenario happened, but Jinno was more angry this time because he lost the bag of rabbits, however, Ruka found a golden hen on his way out, and took it with him.

The bird gave him and his mom golden eggs whenever the wanted some, and he was able to get his cow back, but that wasn't the end of story.

On a sunny day, Ruka went out to play, and met one of his best friends, Natsume, and while they were playing, a young man appeared and used his pheromone voice alice on Natsume, causing him to sleep, and took him.

' wait! Who are you and what do you want with my friend?' Asked Ruka concerned.

' I'm Reo and I'm taking him unless you bring me something for my next music show '

Ruka felt like that was quick but wanted to know what he should bring the crazy man to save his friend. "

Misaki stopped narrating the story when he felt so hot, and turned to find Natsume with flames in his hands.

" Why the heck was Reo able to kidnap me that easy?! Do you think I'm that weak?! " He asked angrily.

" He DID that before in case you don't remember! " Misaki answered simply.

" That was because I was ALREADY exhausted and sick, and he was there when I opened my eyes! " Natsume protested refusing to let Misaki hurt his pride.

" Guys please stop arguing because you-chan is... " and before Mikan was able to continue, ghosts were coming out of his body.

Natsume noticed that Youichi was upset, and finally dropped the conversation.

Misaki sighed and continued " Ruka asked ' what should I bring you?! '

' It's a golden harp that belongs to a giant named Jinno ' Reo answered him.

Once Ruka heard the answer he gulped. " O-okay "

Then he headed to the place that he wished that he wouldn't have to go to again.

Again, the same things happened, and when he was leaving, he found the golden harp, so he took it and sneaked out of the house, but Serina was looking through her crystal ball, and saw him climbing down the beanstalk, so she informed Jinno.

The sky suddenly turned cloudy, and lightnings were seen everywhere, and so Ruka saw them, and saw the giant Jinno getting down the beanstalk, so he cursed, and hurried to his house.

' Mom! Help! We need to cut down the beanstalk now! ' Ruka screamed and Hotaru came out of the house, along with her BAKA bazooka.

Hotaru shot the beanstalk with her bazooka, until it fell down, with the giant and the big house, causing the lightnings to stop.

With that, they lived together, happ... Oh wait, I almost forgot! Ruka handed the golden harp to Reo and got his friend back.

Then they lived happily ever after! "

Once Misaki finished he noticed the death glares directed to him from Ruka, Hotaru, Jinno, Natsume and probably Serina and Reo if they were here.

Despite the tension, Misaki was fond of himself, and this story, and he saw that some people were clapping and whistling.

Those turned out to be Anna, Nonoko, and some other fans of his, and Mikan, who complimented him.

" That was terrific Miskai-sensei! Though I didn't have an appearance. But it's ok. I want to narrate next time's story "

" Thanks. And sure you can, I look forward to hearing it " It's not that he did, but he didn't want to ruin her cheerful mood.

Everybody turned to Youichi, only to find him sleeping angelically, the all let out a breath of relief, happy that it worked, then each one left to their room, with the promise of gathering again the next night.

 **Natsume: Oi! Polka dots! It better be a good one.**

 **Mikan: It will be! (Actually I'll make him the evil one)**

 **Natsume: So which story did you choose?!**

 **Mikan: No no! I'm not telling! Let the readers guess.**

 **Natsume: Whatever! I bet it's as stupid as you!**

 **Mikan: Hey!**

 **Whew! That was a hell of a story! Anyway hope you liked it! And thanks for the review and the favs, I really appreciate it! You gave me the spirit to write this story and upload it soon!**

 **Please tell me what you think, and guess Mikan's story ;)**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
